


Mad

by bruises



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica fails her first college midterm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad

Erica fails her first college midterm. Even though she had started studying the week before and had stayed up for half of the night just to make sure she had everything down-pat, she still managed to fail her midterm and she feels horrible for it and it’s the only thing she can think about.

“It’s alright,” Boyd says softly  in an attempt to comfort his angered girlfriend. “You can always sit the midterm again.”

With a sigh, Erica nods and shuffles closer to him. “I know - it’s just, I should have passed the first time.”

Boyd doesn’t know what to say next so he wraps his arm around Erica and kisses the top of her head as they continue to watch a movie in bed. In response, Erica leans further against Boyd’s side, slowly relaxing without having to worry about falling asleep halfway through the movie.

When Boyd had first found out about what had happened, he’d invited Erica over to his dorm because his roommate, Isaac, was visiting his brother for a few days. Boyd hoped that their movie night would take Erica’s mind off things and eventually, when they’d hungry, they’d end up ordering too much Thai food at two in the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
